This invention relates to an air cleaner for an engine, particularly a turbine engine having a very high air flow requirement, e.g. 10,000 cubic feet per minute. The air cleaner includes a down-flow air passage box having means therein for supporting two rectilinear air filter panels in inclined upright attitudes. The filter panels are periodically cleaned of dirt accumulations by means of a traveling nozzle and air receiver located on opposite faces of each panel. The air nozzle discharges relatively high pressure air at approximately 40 p.s.i.g. through the filter media into a receiver that is connected to a vacuum-producing fan; the pressurized air containing entrained dirt particles is removed by the fan to keep the panel relatively clean for continued usage on the engine.
The present invention is directed to flex-type connection mechanisms for mounting each air receiver on a pair of rotary ball screws, whereby the receiver will be prevented from jamming or otherwise malfunctioning during its travel across the face of the air filter panel. The flexible connections compensate against a plurality of potential jam situations that can occur due to manufacturing tolerances and service conditions.